tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin (Fate/Reverse - Mitsuhide)
|master= Mūtsuro |jspirit= 明智光秀 |alignment= Neutral Evil(?) |phantasm= A |strength= B |endurance= B |agility= B+ |mana= C |luck= D |cskill1= Presence Concealment |cskill1value= D |skill1= Eye of the Mind (False) |skill1value= A |skill2= Planning |skill2value= A |skill3= Vitrification |skill3value= B |skill4= Knowledge of Respect and Harmony |skill4value= B |np1= Honnō-ji no Hen |np1target= Anti-Army/Anti-Demon |np1rank= A |np2= Chikakage |np2target= Anti-Unit |np2rank= D (B after Honnō-ji no Hen's activation) }}|qualclasses = |affiliation = Mūtsuro's Servant|gender = Male|bday = March 10|height = 5'10"|weight = 151 lbs|birthp = Tara Castle, Mino province, Japan|hairc = Purple black|eyec = Black|armament = Sword, musket|likes = Poetry, traditional music|dislikes = Outrageous and bizarre people, alcohol|talent = Hiding his emotions|enemy = Liu Bei, Odysseus|imagecol = Purple}}Assassin (アサシン, Asashin) is the Assassin-class Servant of Mūtsuro who appears in Fate/Reverse. He is a non-playable Servant and is one of the antagonists in the Fate/Reverse story. Profile Identity Assassin's True Name is Akechi Mitsuhide '(明智光秀), a samurai retainer of Oda Nobunaga who lived between 1528 A.D.-1582 A.D. and is (in)famously known worldwide for betraying his lord in the 'Incident at Honnō-ji which lead to Nobunaga's demise, despite the fact that Assassin was one of Nobunaga's most trusted retainers. Supposedly, Assassin's official full name was said to be Akechi Jūbei Minamoto no Mitsuhide (明智十兵衛源の光秀), since his ancestry can be traced back to the Minamoto clan, thus this would make Minamoto no Yorimitsu a distant ancestor of Assassin. In 1575, he was given the title of Koretō Hyūga no Kami (惟任日向守). Assassin's childhood name was Momomaru (桃丸) and his father was a vassal of the Saitō clan, Assassin would also serve under the Saitō until Saitō Yoshitatsu overthrew and had his own adoptive father Saitō Dōsan killed in the Battle of Nagaragawa in 1556. Assassin had sided with Dōsan during the battle and as a result, Yoshitatsu's men attacked the Akechi home and many of Assassin's family members scattered. Assassin would end up serving numerous clans such as the Azai clan of Ōmi, he also tried to enter the service of Mōri Motonari but was refused. Eventually, Assassin would end up in the service of the 15th shōgun of the Muromachi shogunate, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashikaga_Yoshiaki Ashikaga Yoshiaki]. After Yoshiaki tried in vain to search for an "Official Protector" of the shōgun after being attacked by the Miyoshi clan and Saitō Tatsuoki (whom had lost the Saitō home of Inabayama Castle to Nobunaga), Assassin (who successfully defended Yoshiaki from the Miyoshi and Saito attack) suggested Oda Nobunaga to Yoshiaki, since his impressive victory against Imagawa Yoshimoto at Okehazama made him known as a force to be reckoned with in the land. At Assassin's suggestion, Yoshiaki came under the protection of Nobunaga and Assassin himself would be under the service of the Oda. Assassin was present in the battles of Kanegasaki and Anegawa against the combined army of Azai Nagamasa and Asakura Yoshikage and also brought supplies and troops for Nobunaga in his massacre at Enryaku-ji (though Assassin did not actually partake in his lord's slaughter of civilians unlike Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Shibata Katsuie). For his impressive work, Nobunaga gave Assassin a high promotion and the district of Shiga, from which he had Sakamoto Castle built. After the Azai and Asakura clans were destroyed, Assassin was tasked by Nobunaga into attacking the Akai clan of Tamba province, but the assault was eventually put on hold when Assassin was requested by Nobunaga to aid his son, Oda Nobutada, in attacking Matsunaga Hisahide (who had decided to betray the Oda) at Shigisan Castle. After the downfall of Matsunaga and Araki Murashige (another Oda retainer who betrayed Nobunaga), Assassin was tasked along with Hosokawa Fujitaka to continue their attacks on Tamba province. Despite being one of Nobunaga's most reliable vassals, Assassin ended up betraying his lord, the reason behind his treachery is still considered one of the many great mysteries in Japanese history today. On the morning of June 21, 1582, Assassin had an army surround Honnō-ji where Nobunaga was residing, Nobunaga would end up committing suicide in the temple though his body would never be found, but not before ordering his young page Mori Ranmaru to set the temple on fire. Assassin would then turn his attention to Nobunaga's son Nobutada, who had retreated from Myokaku-ji following Assassin's sudden betrayal and fled into Nijō Castle. The castle would soon be fully surrounded and attacked by Assassin's soldiers and Nobutada would fight to the bitter end against them. With Kyoto suppressed and under his control, Assassin attempted to get many neighbouring warlords under him but to no avail. After hearing of Assassin's betrayal and Nobunaga's demise, Toyotomi Hideyoshi made a truce with the Mōri clan and immediately marched for the capital, Assassin would confront Hideyoshi at Yamazaki where he would be defeated. It is then said that as Assassin's army was retreating, they were suddenly ambushed by a group of samurai that specialized in headhunting and a warrior called Nakamura threw a spear that hit Assassin in the chest, which ultimately killed him. This happened only 12 days after the Incident at Honnō-ji that resulted in Nobunaga's death. Appearance Assassin has torso length purple black hair and his unreadable like eyes are also black. He wears dark purple and white samurai general armor that also comes with a samurai coat and black hakama pants. Assassin's helmet is a type of kabuto called an eboshi which was said to have been a popular style during the Sengoku era, on the front is a crescent moon crest facing upwards with the points meeting to make it look like it is a full circle. Personality Due to his betrayal towards his lord Nobunaga, many things have been said about Assassin in regards to what kind of person he was. According to Kobayakawa Takakage of the Mōri, Assassin was known to have held secret grudges and did not forgive people easily. Assassin was also said to be incredibly ambitious and had a talent for tricking and deceiving other people, brilliant and intelligent, yet hiding his intentions with a hard-to-read expression like a clever wolf in sheep's clothing. Despite the criticism he gets in regards to his personality, Assassin was also known to be compassionate and caring towards his soldiers and the people of the provinces he governed under Nobunaga. Even after Assassin betrayed his lord at Honnō-ji, his troops remained loyal to him no matter the situation. Even now, Assassin hides anything that might slip into revealing his true intentions to others. He could put on a friendly face, but it could possibly be concealing something sinister. He could be willing to team up with another Servant, but the reason may possibly be anything but noble. The fact that Assassin can mask his true expressions disturbs the likes of Sarutobi Sasuke, Odysseus and even his supposed ally Liu Bei (who'd be more than happy to reveal his true villainous side should his Master ask of him so). Even as a Servant, Assassin has yet to even reveal why he betrayed Nobunaga on that very day. Role Assassin is first encountered by the Protagonist at the Divine Structure: Iidathach in Tír na nÓg. He wastes no time in making it clear that he is hostile as Assassin corners the Protagonist pointing his katana to the enemy's throat and says something about not seeing why his own Master is concerned over the Protagonist. Before he can decide whether to kill the Protagonist or not, Assassin senses one of the Protagonist's Servants coming and immediately disappears before Sarutobi Sasuke arrives. Assassin is revealed to be working under Mūtsuro alongside a faction of Servants that are also hunting for Holy Grail Fragments in a bid to use the repaired Holy Grail for sinister purposes. Abilities Despite not being a Servant of the Saber or Archer classes, Assassin is well versed in using a sword and a rifle, along with being known to be cunning and crafty during the battlefield, Assassin is a pretty troublesome opponent for any Servant of the Four Cavalry Classes (Saber, Archer, Lancer and Rider). Assassin's Rank stats are impressive for someone of his class, except for his Luck Rank which is low. His Presence Concealment is also of a low rank, though it is still suitable enough for him to spy on other Servants, though doing so for long enough risks Assassin of being caught spying. For Personal Skills, Assassin has Eye of the Mind (False) enabling him to have a perfect understanding of what his opponent's next move will be in their style of attack, Planning which helps him think of how he can assassinate a chosen target, Vitrification which helps his presence become a part of the environment around him thus be undetected as long as he doesn't strike and finally Knowledge of Respect and Harmony which enables Assassin's attacks to be unreadable even if he uses the same move again and again. Assassin has two Noble Phantasms as trump cards, his strongest one being Honnō-ji no Hen, a materialized Bounded Field of sorts based on the fateful moment Assassin betrayed his lord Nobunaga as Honnō-ji, the temple that Nobunaga was using as a residence, was soon set aflame. His second Noble Phantasm is a golden katana known as [[Chikakage|'Chikakage']], which was said to have been Assassin's most favorite and preferred sword of choice, Chikakage's Noble Phantasm Rank is weak but it boosts up inside Honnō-ji no Hen after the stronger Noble Phantasm is activated. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Male Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Assassin Category:Assassin-class Servants Category:Assassin Class Servants Category:Assassin servant Category:Assassin Servants